Devil of Symphonia
by Hawkblade
Summary: Tyler Sparda, half demon son of Dante Sparda, is put in Sylvarant. Craziness ensues. Slight DMC crossover, all the DMC 3 weapons will appear, along with a few new ones. Several other things referenced. Pairings: Unknown yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hawkblade: Right… yeah. My second fic, first Tales of Symphonia fic. So it has my OC and in a way, crossovers with Devil May Cry, yeah, if you don't like it complain somewhere else. Right, anyway, on with the story. Also, I won't describe the normal characters. I mean, you should know what they look like! (Unless you haven't played the game, then why are you here? GET LOST!)

Tyler: Hawkblade does not own anything related to Tales of Symphonia or Devil May Cry. Only the original creators do. I'm the only character that is owned by Hawkblade in this story. Even then, technically half owned.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Where's my Sword?**

_Long ago, there existed a tree that was the source of all mana._

Tyler Sparda sat, watching the opening sequence of the game for the fifteenth time, his body leaning against the sofa. He sighed and picked up his sword, custom made. It was a simple long sword with a hilt with guards shooting from it. Where the blade and hilt met was a simple dragon carving with a sapphire set in it. He looked at his own reflection in the blade. His long white hair, with a slightly spiky style to it, hung limp over his blood red eyes. His handsome face stared back at itself and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Man… this is boring for the fifteenth time…" He said, his hair falling back as he leaned his head back. He turned back to the screen to see that it had become pure white. "This is odd…" He said, readying for a fight. All of a sudden, black words came across the screen.

_Prepare for your destiny, bringer of the past._

"What?" Was all that could escape Tyler's mouth as he was enveloped in light and he fell unconscious.

**HTBS SBTH**

"Professor Sage! He's waking up!" An excited voice shouted right next to Tyler's ear. This caused the instantaneous reaction of waking up and punching the person in the head.

"SHUT UP! I WAS SLEEPING!" Tyler shouted loudly. His head sported a throbbing anime style vein and demon face. His victim was a boy around his age, with extremely spiky auburn hair. Tyler then fell flat on his stomach due to the headache and the fact he was hungrier than normal. "Man, how long have I been out!?" He shouted with his head pounding.

"About three days." Said a female's voice, from a woman to his left. She had silver hair and was definitely older than the boy Tyler had hit and older than Tyler himself. The woman sighed at the sight of the auburn haired boy now flat on the ground. "I see you are feeling better. My name is Raine Sage. The boy you hit is Lloyd Irving. You're in the village of Iselia."

This caused a little click in the now hyper Tyler. "Wait a minute! You say Iselia? That means… lemme see… Irving, Sage… then that means… holy shittake mushrooms!" He shouted his white hair flying out of his eyes, only to fall back down. _I'm in the world of Tales of Symphonia! Well… Sylvarant at least! This could have many complications, but maybe I'll be able to help!_ "Hey… what's the date?"

Raine looked a bit startled. "You don't know? It's the Day of the Oracle." She said. Tyler smirked at this. _This is gonna be sweet…_He thought to himself, a smirk working its way onto his face as he stood.

"By the way, my name's Tyler Sparda…" He then glanced down and noticed his missing weapon. "Where's my sword?"

**

* * *

**

Tyler: Intro finished. Next chapter will be much longer, Hawkie promises.

HB: Hawkblade! Or HB! Not Hawkie! Anyway, see ya for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkblade: Hey. Sorry anyone who reads this, busy life I have. I know, this chapter is short, but reviews inspire me and so does constructive criticism. Hint Here comes the discalimer!

Tyler: HB doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or Devil May Cry or anything related. Only me he owns. He does this for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Temple Brawl**

Tyler jumped to his feet, landing without a sound. He looked into the nearby mirror, his blood red eyes scanning for any differentiations that may have been caused in the cross dimensional transfer or CDT. He swept his long white hair out of his face and checked his blood red eyes for any change. His handsome face was the same and he was still his usual five foot eleven in height.

He was still wearing his jeans, the blue fading and the bottom of the legs torn. His white and black shoes were still intact, and his long sleeved crimson shirt was fine. He was interrupted by Raine's voice.

"Tyler, I've got to go to the school to teach. You may come if you want." She said. Tyler nodded and picking up his nearby weapon, slung it over his back and followed the Professor. The village of Iselia was indeed beautiful, especially in real life. It gave off that homely feel. The two entered a nearby building, the school. It seemed.

Lloyd and his best friends, Genis Sage, sister of Raine and Collette Brunel, the Chosen One. Tyler went over to the group and at down. Collette blinked in surprise.

"Hello! You must be Tyler! Lloyd told me about you!" She chattered cheerfully. Genis and Lloyd likewise greeted Tyler, Lloyd a bit grudgingly. _He's still angry 'bout the hit to the head?_ Tyler thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Raine asking Genis to recite the legend of Mithos. So he did. But as he reached the end…

"Long ago, Mithos and his four companions saved the warring worlds and had the two sides to sign a peace treaty. But not much is known of his companions. Only clues. The Godly Warrior, the Mage of Battle, The Peacekeeper and the Demon Lord, the last known only as… Sp-r-a. There are missing letters in the name unfortunately. So thus the legend goes…" Genis finished. Meanwhile…

_Holy sh--! My grandpa was from this world!_ Tyler thought as his eyes widened. Just then though, a bright pillar of light erupted from over the horizon.

"The Oracle! Everyone, stay here. The priests should be here already…" Raine ordered and then ran off. Tyler and Lloyd both got up and made for the door. Genis and Collette eventually followed. After the chat with Collette's father, the four encountered two zombies and a ghost.

"Fighting time!" Tyler shouted, drawing his sword and holding it loosely at his side. He charged one zombie while Collette and Lloyd hacked up the other with chakrams and sword strikes respectively. Genis brought the ghost down with Fireball. Tyler was easily dodging the strikes from his foe. "Going down! Helm Splitter!" He shouted, jumping in the air and bringing his sword down on the creature's head. It was easily cut in half and seemed to fade into red, then nothingness.

"Alright! NEXT!" Tyler taunted before the group moved through the field, fighting rabid rabbits, birds and wolves along the way. This of course allowed the group to get used to their fighting styles, especially Tyler. It seemed Lloyd focused on preventing counter attacks with constant offence. Genis supported him with spells while Collette attacked from afar. Tyler himself just dodged and countered for now. He felt he didn't need to use his true stance yet.

When the quartet reached the temple, they saw a priest fall down the steps, fatally wound. He died after uttering how he wished he could have protected Collette. This caused Tyler to flinch as he witnessed this. The group charged up the steps and encountered the 'Desians' at the top. They turned and the main one, Tyler remembered him to be Botta, gasped.

"No! Not you!" He shouted, pointing at Tyler. Tyler turned his head left and right.

"Me? We've never met." He said as the two henchmen were sent after Lloyd, Collette and Genis. Meanwhile, Vidar came out and Botta ordered him to kill Tyler.

"Uhs… you wants me to kills him? D'okay." Vidar said, charging Tyler and swinging his ball and chain. The intended victim in question drew his sword and dodged the charging swipe. He continued dodging Vidar's vicious attacks as he formulated a plan. He quickly got an idea, but was slammed to the ground in midair into the ground by a particularly powerful hit. He felt several ribs break under the pressure. _Fu- agh! _He thought.

Tyler got up slowly as his opponent laughed. The blood red eyes glinted as he heard a sickening crack as his ribs mysteriously repaired themselves. His eyes widened and he smirked a bit. He charged, dodging another attack and swung at the chain of the weapon. With a loud screech of metal on metal, the chain shattered under new found strength for Tyler.

Vidar gasped as his weapon was rendered useless and missed Tyler's shout. This mistake proved to be fatal.

"Stinger!" The half demon shouted his sword impaling the bulking brute and going out Vidar's back. The boss fell to his knees and breathed his last as Tyler drew his sword and wiped it clean on his sleeve. "Burn in hell and mourn the day you killed innocents." He muttered as Lloyd and the others came behind him.

"That was awesome Tyler!" Genis shouted, jumping up and down.

"Amazing!" Collette chirped cheerfully.

"Cool!" Lloyd added, his face beaming. "Though that move you used wasn't as cool as it sounds." He added.

Tyler smirked as he saw another man approaching. This man had hair coloured similar to Lloyd's, just a different shade and much messier and he wore all purple. Yes, it's the guy of fangirl's bane, Kratos. Or the bard angel guy who betrays you later. And probably knew Tyler's gramps. Well, this'll be fun.

* * *

HB: Please read and review for this. I'll be grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkblade: Alright! Sorry I'm later than I planned with this update, but I was extremely ill for the past day or two. Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Devil May Cry or anything else taken or referenced in this fan fiction.

* * *

Kratos Aurion, bad ass Seraph/mercenary, was staring at the near spitting image of an old friend and this disturbed him. _It's time already? Sparda, you never had good timing…_He sighed and approached the group.

"You're safe, good. I'm Kratos Aurion, a mercenary. I'm willing to protect the Chosen for a price." And so followed the pre-temple conversation. After the group entered the temple, Kratos pulled Tyler to the side. "You're the grandson of Sparda. Tyler?"

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "So?" And Kratos handed the albino a letter.The half demon thought. He tore open the envelope and read the message.

_**Dear Tyler,**_

_**Hello. If you're reading this, it means you've found Sylvarant. Now, here are the directions to a secret scroll with all the techniques you'll need, but it'll only open certain sections after you reach certain events. The events are: the betrayal, the loss, the breaking free and the birth of the eternal swordsman. I know you know what'll happen. If you can help them have more happiness, then do so. But do NOT interfere with the said events. The scroll is in the altar area. Good luck.**_

_**From Sparda**_

Tyler had his eyes open in shock. "Dude." Was all he said. They rejoined the group and began slicing through the local enemies of the temple. Tyler personally hated the Slimes the most. As they continued through the temple…

"Tyler! This is pretty boring, isn't it?" He said, grinning widely. The half demon just nodded his answer.

**Z Skit**

Tyler: Right… is this temple always like this?

Lloyd: Let's ask Collette. Gets Collette and asks the question

Collette: Actually, no. Normally, it's monster less.

Tyler: Um… Big ? Over head Then how come it's so destroyed and has all these giant cobwebs?

Collette: I don't know! cheerful

Tyler and Lloyd: Sweatdrop

**Z Skit End**

The group were near the stairs, but guess what happened. Yep, monster attack. How unexpected. Three slimes and a giant spider. _Great…_Tyler thought. He looked around at the crumbling ruined walls. _Well that training the Jinchuuriki guy put me through will help. _He thought as he ran at the wall, jumped… and stuck to it. This got a very hilarious jaw drop moment from the others. He smirked as he held his sword at the ready.

He expelled more manathen necessary from his feet and launched from the wall. Tyler swung his sword, chopping the spider in half. Genis was boiling a Slime with Fireball and Kratos, Collette and Lloyd were chopping the other two to pieces. They then turned to Tyler who was now scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you do that cool wall walking!?" Lloyd exclaimed, voicing everyone's question.

"Simple. I simply focused some of my mana to the soles of my feet. The energy released allows me to walk on vertical surfaces. I could teach you that and a few other moves if you want. I learned them from one of my teachers." Tyler said, his thought turning to a certain blond haired demon holder.

Genis and Lloyd went off in a 'hell yeah' mood after Tyler's offer. Suffice to say, they agreed. The group walked down the stairs, the main characters speaking animatedly about this new development. They were now on a blue see through floor thing with holes in it and… a giant golem. Good thing, eh? Below the see through part were a few stone paths with gaps much larger than in the game. Collette, ever the ditsy blonde, looked down one hole and ignored the golem. The golem attacked and Kratos did his defending shout thingy.

So… the group did verily charge their foe. Lloyd, Kratos and Tyler smote the beast in its fifth rib. The creature had turned into a block, and then Collette tripped over nothing. While Tyler was having an extended confused moment, the others solved the puzzle.

"You coming Tyler?" Lloyd shouted, startling Tyler out of his daze. The half devil followed the group and listened to everyone bickering about the Sorcerer's Ring. So he just took it and shut everyone up when a giant fireball smashed into the ground near them. The group turned to see a smirking Tyler holding the object of the argument.

And so the quintet moved back to the sealed door at the beginning and opened it. They stepped into the teleporter and noticed the red gem. Cue the talk about the Cruxis Crystal and other stuff. Then, the pompous a- I mean Remiel came down. He also added a Level 100 Death Glare aimed at Tyler. _Sheesh, chill._ Aforementioned half demon thought.

"Chosen one…" Blah blah yaddy yadda. You've heard it a hundred times. While this was happening, Tyler found and opened the scroll. Only one technique was available though.

'_Kaitengiri (Spinning Slash) is a move in which the user charges mana into the blade of their sword, holding it horizontally. The user then spins in a circle, unleashing a wave of deadly energy. Once mastered, this move can be extremely deadly. Also, to tell how powerful the attack is, look at the glow surrounding it. Blue is weakest, yellow medium, red is strongest.'_

Tyler looked at this move and grinned. Life was getting good. He sighed seeing that everyone was done talking and stuff, leaving through the teleporter after Mr. 'Stick up Ass Angel' left. Kratos and Collette had left before him and Tyler managed to avoid Raine's 'punishment' for disobedience. He was now walking back to Iselia with the battered Lloyd and Genis.

Yep. Monsters attacked. Of course, Lloyd and Genis charged into battle, easily finishing two wolves, one apiece. Tyler ran at the insane killer rabbit and decided to use it as a guinea pig. (Note: No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic.) He channelled mana into the blade of his sword and stopped dead. He then spun horizontally as the foe came within attacking range. "KAITENGIRI!" The mana unleashed. The blue wave cut through the rabbit, killing it instantly. The trio continued their trek to Iselia, leaving the bodies of their foes to rot and join with the ground.

* * *

HB: Okay, I had an idea. The first reviewer to name all the references in this chapter (including the events in the letter) will be able to decide a pairing (no yaoi or yuri) for the story. Note that this isn't definite. I'll use that pairing as a basis and dependent on your views my friends, I'll finalize them by the end of the Summon Spirit part. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

HB: Hey all! Sorry this chapter is short! I need to select a group of people to help speed up this part... Link?

Link: Yep!

HB: WOO! Kratos? Dante?

Kratos: Very well then.

Dante: Let's rock!

HB: YAY! Anyway, the small crossovers are Naruto, Legend of Zelda and something I can't remember. Dante?

Dante: Hawkblade doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Devil May Cry or anything mentioned here, though he does wish he did. But they are property of their respective creators.

* * *

The trio collapsed through the gates of Iselia, bruises, cuts and bite marks showing the attacks that had hit them. "I'm never… going to look at rabbits that way again." Tyler muttered, picking himself off the sandy floor... "Sand!?" He shouted. Genis and Lloyd both shot up as well.

"What's sand doing in Iselia?" Lloyd asked, but was answered abruptly by a blue robed and hooded figure with gray skin flew past. A scythe imbedded itself in the ground near it and its red eye's stopped glowing as it melted into sand. Tyler blanched. "What was that!?" Genis shouted.

"Hell Pride… demons!" Tyler exclaimed, drawing his sword as sand shot up around them and formed more demons, some wearing red and beak like faces. They also had scythes. Lloyd and Genis warily drew their weapons as well. "Are they tough?" Genis asked tentatively. Tyler shook his head. "The weakest of them all." He said. The demons hopped around and then charged.

The three boys raised their weapons to defend when the demons were obliterated by a bright light. When they lowered their weapons, the group looked around confused. "An illusion?" Tyler asked. The three looked at each other, shrugged and went to Collette's place. There, the entire 'you aren't coming' talk happened, and Tyler was included. But the young half devil knew why.

**Z Skit: Demons?**

Lloyd: Tyler.

Tyler: Hn?

Lloyd: How did you know those things were demons? And so much about them?

Tyler: I just do.

Genis: You fought them before?

Tyler: That and… I'm not exactly what you think I am. –Leaves-

Lloyd: What does that mean?

**Z Skit End.**

After a confusing talk, the group left Iselia. Noishe, the Protozoan joined them, and then left as soon as they entered the forest. He ran away because of the monsters. The trio fought through the deadly forest, collecting another set of injuries. Except, Lloyd noticed, Tyler. His wounds were gone. He decided he'd query later. And then congratulated himself he said a complex word.

As they reached a fork in the road, Genis turned and went towards a huge building that had an aura of foreboding around it. Lloyd turned. "Why are you going to the Iselia Human Ranch?" He asked the young silver haired one. "I need to see someone." Genis replied. Lloyd decided to follow and then…

"Tyler can come as well!" He said, dragging said half demon. When they walked near it, Tyler dragged the two others behind a bush. "Okay guys, there are security cameras. So we can't get too close. Can you see them Genis?" The youngest nodded. "Torch 'em." And one Fireball later, the group are talking to Marble.

"Oh, are these your friends Genis?" The old lady asked. "Yeah, this is Lloyd and Tyler." Tyler nodded and Lloyd waved. "Hey grams! Isn't that an Exspere? You know it's dangerous to have an Exsphere without a Keycrest like you have!" Tyler sighed. "As ever, Lloyd is a master of tact." He said sarcastically. "Listen, we gotta get you outta there. Trust me. I know what happens from Exspheres without Keycrests."

The three looked at him questioningly. "Hey, what can I say? Being only part human gives you insight." Tyler said. "Only part?" The two boys wondered while Marble just looked at him oddly. The half devil decided to take care of business. "Seeya in hell fence!" And cut through the wire with practiced ease.

"Come on ladies! Let'sgo!" The boy was running, Genis and Lloyd behind him. "What was that about?" They asked each other quietly as they ran.

* * *

HB: Again, sorry. I'll try to update faster and with a longer chapter soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hb: Sorry guys, I've really been busy lately. But here's the next instalment of Devil of Symphonia, and now has an extra feature… the Victory Phrases for Tyler and combo Victory phrases for Tyler and whoever! Also, an extra surprise, Tyler's stats, techs and titles! Anyway, as usual, I no own Devil May cry or Tales of Symphonia!

Chapter 5: Unforgiving Truths, the Real Story of Tyler's Arrival!

Tyler, carrying the now free Marble, blazed through the forest, only stopping as he reached Dirk's house. And even then, that was only because of what he saw in front of him. Placing Marble down carefully, he didn't even notice Lloyd and Genis arriving behind him and asking what was wrong. All he saw was the two bodies ling in front of him. One, the male, was wearing a torn pair of black jeans, a nearly vaporized black t-shirt and a shredded red trench coat. His white hair, long and loose was splayed around his bloodied head and his blue eyes were clouded, empty of life.

The other, a female, was dressed in a knee length blue skirt with a white tank top on top of that. She had shoulder length black and crimson hair and now emotionless red eyes, which if they were filled with life, would be the same shade as Tyler's. Similar crimson eyes shed tears as Tyler began sobbing over the bodies uncontrollably. His sorrow was almost existent by itself as a sentient being. Almost.

"W-why? H-how?" Tyler asked the air, receiving no answer. "WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????" He shouted in frustration as magic crackled over his very surface. Genis and Lloyd stepped back in awe as Tyler's features began to warp, his skin darkening to a deep purplish-black and his fingers extending into sharper claw-like ones. Huge leathery black bat wings burst from his back as his legs became covered in scales and his feet became talon-like. His hair lengthened as two horns sprouted from his forehead and his teeth sharpened. To finish the transformation, his crimson eyes began to glow as they became slits in the vast expanse of black that replaced the white of his eyes.

The duo from Sylvarant continued gazing at the now demonic Tyler as he stood up to his full height, becoming the picture of intimidation. Marble, currently hiding behind a tree, began to crawl towards Genis as she was too weak to walk and managed to avoid the enhanced senses of Devil Tyler. Said demon was growling as it roared. Roared its sorrow to the heavens.

From the underbrush rushed the ever-fatal-to-fangirls Seraphim, Kratos Aurion as he drew his sword and skidded to a halt in front of Marble, Genis and Lloyd. "What caused Tyler to Devil Trigger?" He asked them, confusing the group.

"Devil… Trigger?" Lloyd asked his not yet known to be father. "And why is he all demonic?"

"Devil Trigger. The phenomena caused by human and demon blood running through the same veins. Tyler Sparda is a half demon everyone and his unique mana reacts with anger and desperation, allowing him to further access his demonic powers.

"He already has super strength, speed and endurance without an Exsphere or the Devil Trigger. But this if far more powerful then it appears. But he should return to normal now." Kratos finished as indeed, Tyler reverted to human, tears still streaming down his face as he collapsed next to his parent's bodies and fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

_Wake up Tyler._ Tyler opened his eyes and gazed around. Surrounding him was nothing but a dull white and a single figure.

"Wait a minute? Martel Yggdrasill?" Tyler asked as the figure drifted closer. And sure enough, it was Mithos' sister. "What am I doing here?"

_Your parents were killed by Mithos. _Was all she said.

"What!? I'm gonna kill him!" Tyler shouted.

_Please, save my brother from himself. Here, let me help you with new clothes. Your old ones were torn by your transformation._ Martel raised a hand and nothing happened. _The clothes will be by your bed when you awake. It has been two days and you, along with the group, are at the House of Salvation. The Iselia incident never happened. As well, Marble is with the group. Please, save Mithos. I beg of you._

Tyler nodded. "I promise. Using all my strength. I'll save him." All faded to black as Tyler fell asleep.

Right, there ya go, now for the info!

Tyler Sparda

Title: Half Demon- 'One who was born of human and devil blood, both cursed and blessed.'

Weapon: Rebellion- 'A sword forged in the fires of Hell to slay its denizens.'

Armour: Gauntlets- 'A simple plate of metal on the forearms to protect the user.'

Head Armour: None

Accessories:-

#1: Tyler's Pendant- 'One of the two pendants that holds the true power of Sparda entrusted by Tyler's father to him.'

#2: Unequipped Ex-sphere and Keycrest- 'Afraid of what would happen with it equipped, he simply keeps it in his pockets just in case.'

Techs:

Stinger: A simple thrust at high speed.

Helm Splitter: A jumping slash from above, may lower defence.

Kaitengiri: A spinning slash infused with a mana wave extending from the blade.

Dark Burst: A small burst of Dark mana from Tyler's hand. May lower opponent's speed.

Devil Trigger: Over Limit only. Transforms into Demon Form.

Phrases'll have to be next time sorry, I've posted this before going somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Damn. Already? My muse is on fire.

Muse: GAH!! Is on fire

Me: Not seriously.

Dante: He isn't being lazy. Hm…

Kratos: Hawk, should you not be deciding pairings?

Me: Ah yeah, vote for who you want Tyler to be paired with, other pairings based on that. No yaoi. On with the story.

---

Chapter 6: Journey Part 1- Triet and the Seal of Fire.

Tyler woke up, gripping his head and supporting himself with one arm as he pushed up. He then noticed he was stark naked, and then noticed the pile of clothes next to him. He blushed lightly as he grabbed the clothes and pulled them on.

---

The rest of the group were downstairs, performing various tasks. Collette was being hounded by various priests and clergy men, while Kratos did… Kratos' thing and hung by to protect her. Raine was reading a book in the corner and Marble and Genis were talking nearby. Lloyd had his really late birthday present for Collette out and was secretly working on it. They all looked up however, as they heard loud swearing and bangs from upstairs, before Tyler walked down.

He wore a pair of black jeans that had several pockets for storage and a black muscle shirt with a white 'X' across it. On top of that, he wore a crimson trench coat like his father, but this had a logo of black bat wings on the back. His shoes were white with crimson streaks on them and he had a pair of fingerless crimson gloves on his hands. On his back was the Rebellion and around his neck, his father's pendant hung from its chain. He grinned as he slammed his left hand, curled in a fist, into the palm of his right, causing a small shockwave.

"Look's like the party's about to start. Let's rock this place!" He shouted, pointing toward the sky. The rest of the group nodded and got together and walked out the door, the small cracks in the wall due to the shockwave from Tyler.

---

"I HATE DESERTS!" Lloyd and Tyler shouted as one, having just killed their fifth scorpion a piece. The group had been sullenly moving through the arid, never-ending sea of sand for three hours now, never once stopping. So, now they had finally got a small sighting of Triet, they were anxious to get there.

"We know already. But would you please tone it down? We're almost there." Raine tried to explain. Even she had gotten sick of the heat and was almost murderous by the twitching look in her eye. Both boys gulped and nodded hastily, lest she kick their asses to next week. They continued on, and in the course of an hour, finally made it to Triet. Needless to say, they were grateful. But then Kratos had to ruin it.

"We need supplies for tomorrow. Raine and the Chosen will take care of those and Tyler will get water. Lloyd and Genis will come with me and help sort out our rooms." The mercenary commanded, forcing a groan from the half-demon of the group.

"What? But I thought I'd talk to you guys about… my heritage." Tyler asked, face downcast.

"That can wait until after the seal, and then you can teach us that wall walking technique." Kratos added, drawing a smile from the half-demon, who sped off with the water containers to refill them.

---

The next day, Tyler woke up with a yawn as he jumped out of bed, threw his trench coat and sword on and left the inn. He met everyone except Lloyd, who came out a minute later, much to the amusement of the group. And so, they left for the Triet Ruins, drawing a sigh from most of the group as they again crossed the desert. Two hours later, they finally reached the crumbling structure, only to be attacked by two Fire Elementals.

"Let's rock!" Tyler shouted as he charged one, followed by Lloyd as they began slashing at the stone creature. Yesterday in Triet, Lloyd had finally gotten metal swords for himself and was hacking away at the creature, aided by Tyler. Tyler decided to test something out. "Taste the shadows! Dark Burst!" A small burst of dark mana shot from his left hand and smashed into the creature, finishing it off as the other died slowly, killed by the combined efforts of Kratos, Collette, Genis and Raine.

"Wow, cool! You can use dark mana Tyler!" Lloyd exclaimed with a grin. Kratos then taught everyone their defensive Tech, Tyler getting 'Defender' as a Tech. They then moved to the ruin and Raine had her infamous 'Ruin Mode' kick in.

"That is extremely scary." Tyler commented.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked Genis. The young half-elf was silent.

"Well?" Lloyd asked.

"And I tried so hard to hide it too." Genis relented with a sigh as Raine gained her newest Title. After Collette opened the door, Raine calmed down and everyone stopped stating the obvious, they continued down the stairs. They continued through and killed any monsters they came across, solved the puzzle and opened almost everyone chest, except for the Fake (due to Tyler's none to subtle hint that it was a Fake).

When they reached the warp, everyone sat down and took a breather, healing any burns or wounds before heading into the warp. The warping sensation was as odd as ever, the feeling of being thrown around, disassembled and reassembled still as sickening as the first time. But as they left the warp, the sick feeling left them. As they approached the seal, a wave of fire erupted.

"A huge mana signal incoming!" Raine shouted as Ktugach and the Ktugachlings appeared, they're fiery and spiny skin glistening as they roared and charged the group. You could almost hear the boss music start up as Tyler drew his sword and grinned. _Time to rock. _He thought to himself.

Tyler, Lloyd and Kratos charged the nearest Ktugachling, intent on killing it quickly. They attacked it, Lloyd and Kratos both using Sonic Thrust while Tyler using Stinger. They kept this up, quickly killing it and going to help Collette with Ktugachling Two. But Ktugach used its needle attack and impaled Tyler and Lloyd twice each, causing them to stop and redirect their focus on it. They began attacking in earnest, grunted as he countered with a swipe of his claws. But a green light surrounded Lloyd as his wounds healed courtesy of Raine's First Aid.

Tyler's healing factor was in overdrive healing his wounds when he thought of an idea. "Lloyd! Use Demon Fang on it!" Lloyd nodded and did so while Tyler used Dark Burst. The attacks combined into a black version of Demon Fang. "Dark Demon Fang!" Tyler shouted as the more powerful attack did its job and finished the creature off with a flourish. "Go to Hell!" He shouted as the other Ktugachling was killed earlier by the others.

**Chosen One, offer your prayers to the altar.**

"Yes." Collette replied as she walked in front of the altar. She lowered her head and clasped her hands. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the world, lend me thine strength!" She prayed. The seal extra shot up and lowered as a red ball of mana floated and dissolved as a light descended from the ceiling, which then turned into the pompous ass, Remiel.

And he did his little speech, the creep did, and then four lights shot down and Collette got her wings and the Angel Feathers tech. Then Remiel shot back up to the heavens after his vague clue to the next seal. And so had the group unleashed the first seal. They exited the ruins into the fresh sunlight. And watched as Collette fell over, her lips purple. So they decided to stay the night. And so they did, Tyler falling asleep almost instantly.

---

Me: And that's part one of the World Regeneration Book, Journey, finished. Next chapter features a talk about a half-demon and the Ossa Trail! As well as a certain side quest that turns main stream… R&R please! I'll write faster if you do!


End file.
